<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm broken, come and fix me, fix me by ActivelyWeird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662885">i'm broken, come and fix me, fix me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActivelyWeird/pseuds/ActivelyWeird'>ActivelyWeird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost in Translation (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Concussions, Dance Practice Mishaps, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActivelyWeird/pseuds/ActivelyWeird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaewon sometimes <em>really</em> wished his reputation wouldn't precede him, no matter how good it was for the group.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Jaewon | Wyld &amp; Everyone, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld &amp; Lee Minsoo &amp; Kang Dongho | D.Min &amp; Kim Daehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm broken, come and fix me, fix me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rxi_UPPvrBU">Myself</a> by Monsta X and <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIl--KKhTMU">Lost in the Dream</a> by Monsta X</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaewon exited the CEO’s office, a slight frown present on his face. Once again, an article about his ‘nightly endeavors’ had been the talk of the morning, and the CEO wanted to ‘reprimand’ him for getting himself so much attention. </p><p>Glancing at his phone, he cursed softly under his breath as he realized he was already over half an hour late for dance practice. He hadn’t realized how long he had been in the CEO’s office; he just hoped the members wouldn't mind him coming late. </p><p>He speed-walked to the practice room, hoping that it wasn’t obvious that he was running late. Having slacker added to his reputation wasn’t another burden he needed. Thankfully, the building was fairly empty at the moment, and no one took a second glance at him. </p><p>He could hear the sounds of their new debut title track outside the door of the practice room. He glanced through the small window; the other boys were practicing, so he waited until the final chords went silent before gently pushing open the door.</p><p>As soon as he entered, 3 pairs of eyes were on him. Daehyun was sitting on the floor, breathing somewhat heavily, and he glanced up at Jaewon, slight confusion present in his eyes. Minsoo had a fairly similar expression on his face, but Dongho. Dongho glared at him, the colder than usual stare sending a shiver down his spine as he made eye contact.</p><p>Before he could apologize for being late, Daehyun spoke up. “Jaewon-hyung? Where have you been? Practice started over an hour and a half ago.” <em>What?</em> That couldn’t have been right; Jaewon was told that practice started at 4:00, which was why he had met with the CEO at 3:00 rather than ask for the meeting to be rescheduled. He hadn’t told the group about the meeting, because the CEO had assured him that he would inform them.</p><p>“Yah, seriously? We waited almost 30 minutes for you before we decided to practice on our own. Why are you so irresponsible?” said Dongho, a biting anger present in his words. Jaewon couldn’t believe what he was hearing; why didn’t the members know where he was?</p><p>Trying to rectify the situation, he tried to explain where he was, but before he could even get a single word in, Minsoo raised a hand, stopping him. “Forget it Jaewon. We don’t need your explanations. Just.. come here so we can keep practicing.” With that, Minsoo and the two others stood up and got in formation. </p><p>Jaewon felt as though he couldn’t breathe. Why didn’t the other members let him explain? He had never been late before, and he had been with the CEO; he wasn’t neglecting his responsibility to the group! The other members were usually a lot more polite than this, why were they being so mean? With an increasing tightness in his chest, he quickly dropped his stuff on the bench before joining the others.</p><p>Right before the music started up again, he heard Minsoo’s quiet whisper to someone behind him. “We all know where he’s been anyway, why bother explaining.” He didn’t get to hear the other’s response before the music started, and his brain went on autopilot.</p><p>He started going through the dance, relying on muscle memory. He couldn’t get his mind off this situation. When the music hit the chorus, he snapped back to attention because he knew the trickiest part of the choreography was coming up. It was going fine at first, but then suddenly he hit something. Hard. He couldn’t get his footing in time, and he fell to the floor, head hitting the ground. </p><p>“Aish, Jaewon! Why aren’t you paying attention? Couldn’t you see Daehyun right next to you?” That was Dongho’s voice, but why was it so hard to make it out? He tried to reach up a hand, tried to pull himself back up, but he felt as if he was moving underwater, his limbs heavy and weighing him down.</p><p>He heard more talking, and another loud voice. Straining his ears, he tried to make out what they were saying, but the words sounded as if they were in another language. Another voice joined in, this one sounding almost.. <em>panicked?</em> </p><p>A large hand was on his shoulder, softly shaking it. He tried to move the hand, tried to push it off his shoulder, because couldn’t the other see that it <em>hurt?</em> But try as he did, he couldn’t even seem to move. There was a voice right next to him, he felt soft hands gently prodding his ankle —- when had that started to hurt? Somehow, he made out someone telling him to open his eyes. <em>When had he closed them?</em> He blearily tried to blink, and, at first, noticed the silvery hair right in front of him. Minsoo. But then the moment his eyes came in contact with the harsh light of the practice room, he squeezed them shut again.</p><p>The same voice kept trying to urge him to do… something, but he was just so <em>tired.</em> He wished all the yelling would end, so he could take a nap. He thought he heard Dongho’s panicked voice shouting his name. Dongho panicked? <em>That was a first.</em> Hoping his hyung would quiet down soon, Jaewon gave in to the darkness. </p><p>--- </p><p>The first thing that Jaewon noticed was that he wasn’t in the dorms. The room he was in smelled strongly of disinfectant, and there was some annoyingly persistent beeping that he had never heard before. Despite the ache he felt all over, he carefully opened his eyes to find the source of the sound and make it shut up. </p><p>He hadn’t been prepared for the change in lighting to burn his eyes, however, and it took more than a few moments for everything to come back into focus. He tried to turn his head to see his surroundings, but before he could move more than an inch, something next to him stirred. </p><p>“Jaewon?” That was Minsoo’s voice, though it was quieter than he had ever heard from the cheerful boy. Jaewon turned to his right, and, through his cloudy vision, made out a short figure leaning on his bed. <em>Minsoo</em>, he thought, trying to clear the lightheadedness he felt. It took him a few more moments, but Jaewon realized he was in a hospital judging by the beeping and the fact that the bed he was in was definitely not his own bunk at the dorm.</p><p>“Guys, Jaewon’s up!” Minsoo again, and though his voice was louder this time, it still wasn’t at its usual volume. Jaewon turned his head a little more, and could just see the top of Dongho’s head. He figured Daehyun was next to him. Both Dongho and Daehyun bolted from their chairs towards the bed, proving him right.</p><p>Dongho reached his long arm above Jaewon’s bed and pressed something that Jaewon couldn’t see. He then looked down at Jaewon, and there was concern lacing his features. He looked much softer than Jaewon had ever seen him.</p><p>“Jaewon, how are you feeling?” he asked, but before Jaewon could respond, a doctor walked into his room. </p><p>“Ah, Mr. Ahn, good to see you awake. I’m Dr. Kim. How are you feeling today?” the doctor asked, as he bustled around Jaewon’s bed, looking at the monitors and making notes.</p><p>“I-I feel tired,” he began, and he’s surprised at how scratchy his voice sounds. Thankfully, the doctor offers him a cup of water with a straw in it, which Jaewon gratefully took a few sips of. </p><p>“Well, some tiredness is normal,” the doctor said, “but is there any pain in your head? Your ankle?” Jaewon hadn’t noticed before, but he did feel some slight pain when the doctor mentioned it. However, he didn’t think it was too big of a deal, so he gave a slight shake of his head. </p><p>“That’s good. Now, can you tell me what you remember?” the doctor asks kindly. Jaewon hesitates as fragments of memories come together like the missing pieces of a puzzle.</p><p>“I think.. I was late? Yeah, I was late to dance practice, and..,” he trails off, not sure what happened next. </p><p>The doctor doesn’t get mad at him, thankfully, and just smiles patiently. “That’s okay, it’s normal not to remember stuff for the first few hours. So you know, you got a severe concussion when you fell on the ground, which is why you have trouble remembering stuff right now. But don’t worry, the tests seem fine so you should get your memory back soon. Your ankle is doing fairly well, it was just a sprain, it wasn’t broken. You’ll need crutches for a couple of days, but you should be good to go within the week. I would recommend not dancing, however, for at least 2 weeks. You’ll be able to leave here soon, we’re just going to keep you for a little longer for observation.” With that the doctor turned to leave the room, telling Minsoo to let him know if anything changed.</p><p>“Guys, what happened?” asked Jaewon. His head felt heavy still, and he couldn’t think clearly.</p><p>The other three members of the group looked at each uncomfortably, failing to hide the guilt in their faces. Jaewon felt his stomach drop; what was causing his members to feel guilty?</p><p>“We shouldn’t say too much,” said Dongho. “We should try and let you remember on your own first. But basically, you bumped into Daehyun during dance practice and fell. When you wouldn’t wake up, we brought you here.” The other members nodded along to his words, but Jaewon couldn’t help to feel as though something was missing from his explanation. But for now, he guessed it was fine.</p><p>“Oh, okay. Sorry Daehyun, hyung didn’t mean to bump into you. Are you alright?” Jaewon asked, looking at his dongsaeng. Daehyun looked startled, as if he didn’t expect to be addressed.</p><p>“Of-of course I’m fine! You’re the one who fell hyung, you should be thinking of yourself,” said Daehyun, who honestly seemed shocked that Jaewon was even thinking of him.</p><p>“Ah, well, as long as you’re okay, everything’s fine,” said Jaewon. The rest of the members fidgeted around, shooting glances at each other, after he spoke, but decided not to voice their concerns as Minsoo spoke up. </p><p>“Jaewon, we talked with the CEO and Mr. Choi, and they’ve agreed you can sit out of dance practice for three weeks. You still have to participate in all the promotions, however,” Minsoo said sternly with his brows furrowed. Jaewon picked up on the atmosphere, and anxiety gripped him like a vice as he realized Minsoo was upset. <em>But why</em>… he thought, while trying to find his words.</p><p>“I’m so sorry for causing all this trouble,” he said, lowering his head.</p><p>“Jaewon-hyung, why on Earth are you apologizing? This isn’t your fault at all!” said Daehyun. He reached over and wrapped an arm around Jaewon’s shoulder, mindful of the wires and monitors around him,</p><p>“Yeah, Jaewon, don’t worry about it. We’re here for you,” said Dongho.</p><p>Jaewon nodded, smiling, but it didn’t quite reach his downcast eyes.</p><p>--- </p><p>“Oh, Jaewon, do you need some help with your crutches?”</p><p>After several hours in the hospital and some last minute tests, the doctor deemed him okay to leave. He had given very strict care instructions to Mr. Choi and the rest of his members, though Jaewon hadn’t really been paying attention. He was told the standard concussion routine, and was given a pair of crutches as to not aggravate his ankle while healing.</p><p>The doctor’s discharge instructions noted the crutches were the main point of concern. Jaewon was having trouble exiting the van with his crutches in his hand, so he nods gratefully to Minsoo, who grabs the crutches from Jaewon’s limp grasp as Daehyun grabs Jaewon’s hand and carefully helps him down.</p><p>Minsoo offered twice to help carry Jaewon up the stairs to the dorm, but Jaewon fiercely declined, not wanting to burden his hyung. He carefully made his way up the stairs, stopping several times for breaks in between. </p><p>It took upwards of 20 minutes to reach his dorm, whereas it would usually take less than two minutes, but thankfully none of the members pointed this out. As Jaewon began going to his room to rest, Dongho walked in front of him, effectively stopping him in his tracks.</p><p>“Aish, where do you think you’re going? You should rest on the couch for now. You have a top bunk, so we’ll have to make some readjustments obviously,” Dongho said. He walks towards the couch, mumbling, “I swear, you act more like the maknae than the actual maknae,” which was met by loud protests from Daehyun.</p><p>Jaewon realized the truth in Dongho’s statement, and turned to walk towards the couch. He gently eased his exhausted body onto the couch, and dropped his crutches to the floor. Minsoo picked them up and leaned them against the small table in front of him, then sat down besides Jaewon. </p><p>“Hey, do you think you’re up to having up a group meeting for a bit? We know you’re tired but.. I, well we, want to fix things and clear the air a little,” Minsoo said hesitantly, running a nervous hand through his hair. </p><p>Jaewon honestly wanted to do nothing more than sleep at that moment, but he wished to know what Minsoo was talking about. <em>Clear the air?</em> Would they finally explain what was going on? </p><p>“Sure, hyung, I can stay up for a little longer.”</p><p>The group gathers together in a very rough resemblance of a circle, with Dongho sitting on the arm of the sofa on the right of Jaewon, Minsoo sitting in his spot to his left, and Daehyun sitting on the floor facing the three of them. </p><p>Dongho immediately jumped into the conversation, despite usually being more subdued compared to the group, surprising Jawewon. Though he figured it made sense, Dongho remained the most calm in times of conflict. </p><p>“So, you remember nothing from earlier today right?” he asks, seeking confirmation. At Jaewon’s nod, he continues. “Well, the three of us were in dance practice, when you walked in about an hour and a half late…” he begins, now a little less confident.</p><p>Jaewon’s eyebrows rose up in surprise. He had been that late? Jaewon knew he had a pretty bad reputation, but he was anything but a slacker. In fact, he often showed up to practice early.</p><p>“We were… well, we were unreasonably angry with you about this. We didn’t even consider where you’d been, just that you’d been late, and we started practice again. We’d like to apologize for that first and foremost.” Dongho bowed his head slightly, and the other two mimicked the gesture. </p><p>“I… realized - well more like I saw - that you were getting a little panicked at the situation. I know that you don’t deal with those types of stressful situations well, especially those with unknown variables. I knew this, and yet I still continued on with practice. I think the panic made you accidentally bump into Daehyun, which caused you to fall,” Dongho continued. Jaewon felt a blush rising on his face; yes he had called Dongho before in panic, but the way Dongho said it made it seem as though he panicked over every little thing. Still, he remained silent, save for the occasional nod, as he didn’t want to interrupt.</p><p>“When you fell, I immediately yelled at you. I didn’t check to see if you’re alright, nor did I even check to see if Daehyun was alright. That was a big mistake for me, and when you wouldn’t get up, I kept feeling guilty,” Dongho finished. </p><p>Minsoo quickly butted in, waving his arm slightly. “I also want to apologize because I am the eldest here and I didn’t handle this situation properly. I-I saw an article on you, Jaewon, and it…” At this, Minsoo trailed off, leading Jaewon to fill in the blanks.</p><p>“You thought the article had something to do with my being late,” he realizes. He remembered that article being released sometime during his meeting with the CEO, though if he remembers correctly, the event that occurred in it was several days old. Minsoo didn’t know that, however, and must have thought he was skiving off his duties to go hang out with some girl.</p><p>“Yes, and I am truly sorry for that. I let that incorrect information cloud my mind, and I influenced both Daehyun and Dongho’s thinking as well.” </p><p>“Jaewon-hyung, I remember being really confused because you’re always on time for dance practice. But rather than stepping up to defend you, I joined in on getting mad. I’m really sorry,” mumbled Daehyun, staring at his feet.<br/>
Jaewon wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t really have a clear memory of the situation, though bits and pieces had filtered in during the conversation. The reputation he had always made him hate himself because it caused thinking like this. However, he could see the truly apologetic looks on his members' faces, and made a decision.</p><p>“I really appreciate you guys apologizing. I had a meeting with the CEO, who told me that you were informed dance practice was rescheduled. I also thought that dance practice was an hour later, so I was really shocked at your guys’ anger. But I understand where you’re coming from, but maybe from now on we can try to communicate better? As a group?” Jaewon said that last part hesitantly, lowering his gaze so he could avoid the potential looks of denial being cast on him.</p><p>“Of course, absolutely!” exclaimed Minsoo, the former cheerful voice now fully returned. The other members said similar exclamations. </p><p>“Seriously, Jaewon, you’re a member of this team. You deserve better than what you got. Please remember that,” said Dongho.</p><p>“Yeah, and if any of us are idiots, then just call us out!” said Daehyun.</p><p>“Yah, who are you calling idiots,” said Dongho. And within seconds, the somber attitude that had encompassed the dorm lifted as the usual chaos returned.</p><p>Jaewon watched the scene with amused eyes as he lied down against the arm of the couch. His eyes slipped closed and he could feel sleepiness washing over him.</p><p>Just before he fell asleep, he felt a blanket being thrown over him, and someone’s hand gently running through his hair.</p><p>For the first time, Jaewon felt as though he was truly at home with his group. He smiled, letting the gentle lull of sleep overtake him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huge thanks to Formaltaliti who helped me edit this, as always an amazing help!</p><p>---</p><p>Come join the Lost in Translation fanfic <a href="https://discord.gg/akRnKbk">Discord</a><br/>---</p><p>Requests are open! <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/activelyweird">Curious Cat</a><br/><a href="https://activelyweird.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/activelyweird">My Twitter</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>